Untrusting Lover
by misscheif007
Summary: Big blue eyes and shocking red hair capture Michelangelo's heart first. Now if only he can get her mother along for the ride. But Rylan has trusted the wrong guy before, can she bring herself to trust him. Can she trust herself? M will come in around chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Rylan sighs and quickly grabs her car keys. She scowls at the mirror above the table in her hallway. She grabs her bag and locks the door behind her. She hurries down to the garage and jumps into her car. It's Friday afternoon and she should be kicking back for a few hours before going out to dinner with the girls.

"God damn asshole," she swears under her breath. Rylan hits the gas and quickly gets out into traffic. She hears a horn blast behind her. She grabs her cell phone and punches her speed dial and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" a gentle motherly voice asks.

"Hello Mrs. Nichols this is Rylan Mac Fay, Liliana's mother," Rylan says.

"Miss Mac Fay, what can I help you with?" Mrs. Nichols asks.

"Lily's father was supposed to pick her up today. I just got an e-mail from him saying that he can't. Can you tell me if she's gone outside yet?" Rylan asks.

"Miss Mac Fay," Mrs. Nichols says. "Lily is playing in the doll house right now. We got your note you sent in with her but we didn't bother to send her out to him. Miss Mac Fay take a deep breath grab some coffee for two and we'll have a nice chat when you get here. Okay?"

Rylan sighed and thanked her elder. She slows down her driving a bit. Her eyes catch a black haired girl and she lays on the horn. Green eyes shoot up and meet hers. Without warning and without her slowing down the girl opened the car door and jumped into the car. Her friend waved to a person laughing on the street.

"Vera you're crazy!" Rylan exclaims.

Avera laughs and says, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought you'd be home relaxing right now."

Rylan grumbles. "I should be. The ass says he couldn't take her this weekend after all since his wife wasn't feeling well. He didn't want her to get sick or anything."

"What was his excuse last weekend?" Avera asks.

"He had 'work' to do and she wouldn't get much attention," Rylan says.

"He might as well sign over any rights he has as her parent," Avera says digging through her purse. She pulled out a stun gun and set it on her lap.

"Why do you have that?" Rylan asks eying the stun gun. Wicked things she could do to ex cross her mind. A smirk came to her lips.

"The bastard was released from jail or somehow he's out," Avera says. "I don't want to end up a body you guys have to identify."

"When did you see him?" Rylan asks frowning.

"Last week," Avera says. "Anyway, I can ask Don to look after Ana, he keeps mentioning kids."

"Don the guy you have only been with for a week or so?" Rylan asks. "Isn't it way too early to be thinking about kids?"

"I love him," Avera says. "It shocks me to the core that I haven't even known him a month, but yea I love him. Anyway he's completely trustworthy."

"I haven't even met him yet," Rylan says.

"Yea I know," Avera says. "But I figure, have her suck down a few sodas, tons of sweets and candy, promise her a twenty if she's a complete nightmare. That should keep him from mentioning kids for a while."

"So you want to use my kid to terrify your boy toy," Rylan says. "Do I get to meet him first?"

"He's shy around new people," Avera says looking out the window. "I'll send him a text, if he can't one of his brothers can."

"Wow this is the most information you've given any of us about him," Rylan says. She eyes a coffee shop. "Grab some cash from my purse and do what you did but this time with three coffees."

Avera shot her a grin. "My treat," she says before jumping out of the car. Honks and shouts are thrown at her. Rylan smiles as the light turns red. She doesn't know how her friend does it but in record time more honks and shouts are heard. Avera opens the car door and quickly hands over the coffee before sitting down.

"Tada!" Avera exclaims taking the coffee. Rylan then eyes the bag of donuts that are under her arm.

"I will never know how you can dodge traffic, get coffee and donuts while I'm still on the same block," Rylan says.

"We orphans do learn the best things," Avera says grinning.

Rylan cringes at the word orphan. Looking at Avera you couldn't tell that her mother was an alcoholic and her father was non-existent. When her mother was put in rehab Avera went to live with her grandmother. That's when she met their friend Tyla Ramirez. The Ramirez family saw Avera as one of their own. So Avera wasn't exactly an orphan but for fourteen years she had to look out for herself.

"So now a happier topic," Rylan says. "Tonight not only do I have to get a babysitter for Lily."

"Ana can hang with my boyfriend," Avera interjected. Rylan smiled, everyone called Liliana either by her full name or by Lily. Avera called her Ana. The same way everyone called Avera by her full name, except Rylan and Liliana. They called her Vera, like Vera Wang.

"I also have to work this weekend," Rylan growled. "I already told the regular babysitter that she had the weekend off. So now I need to find a backup sitter or take her to work with me."

"Oh my god!" Avera exclaimed. "Look she'll hang with Donatello tonight while we're out and she can spend the weekend with me. You know I adore her."

Rylan shot her a look of amazement. "I thought you would want to spend your weekend alone with Don," she says.

"You also forget, I'm trying to get him off the baby kick," Avera says. "So I'll take my favorite not exactly niece for the weekend. You'll be doing me the favor."

Rylan rolled her eyes and pulled up in front of the weekday day care. Before anyone could stop her Avera was strolling into the daycare. Rylan was on her heels shaking her head. Liliana jumped up and down when she saw Avera. She put the coffee on Mrs. Nichols desk and picked up Liliana.

"Ana guess what," Avera says bouncing the three year old up and down on her hip.

"What?" Liliana asks digging into the donut bag. She pulls out a chocolate glazed one and bites into it.

"Tonight, you're going to meet my boyfriend," Avera says. Liliana smiles and tries clapping but ends up smashing the donut. "And you're spending the weekend with me."

"Sleepover!" the young one exclaims.

Donatello gulped as he packed up his bag. Avera had told him about watching the little girl, but he didn't think that he would be so nervous. He made sure creeps didn't destroy the city every day, so why should one little girl make him sweat like crazy.

Michelangelo was chilling on the couch in Avera's apartment as he climbed in through the fire escape. Donatello was shocked to see that his brother was there. Avera handed Michelangelo a soda before walking over and giving Donatello a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched as her skirt swirled around her legs. Her dress was short strapless and purple.

"I told Michelangelo about how you were going to babysit Ana for us girls tonight, he decided to come over and hang out with you two," Avera said checking her clock. "She should be here soon."

A knock sounded at the door making Avera smile wide. Donatello froze up a bit as she opened it and a little girl rushed inside. Red hair cascaded down her back and circled around her waist. Big blue eyes stared up at him and he gulped as she cocked her little head to the side. Freckles dotted across her cheeks.

Michelangelo was staring at the little girl like she was an amazing creature. He scooted off the couch and sat on his knees in front of her. Her blue eyes broke from his and went over to Michelangelo.

"Hey," Michelangelo says softly. "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike or Mickey. What's your name?"

"No," the little girl says. "Stop playing Daddy, I know it's you."

She jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck holding on tight. Avera steps back and a blonde walks into the hallway. Her hands go up to her mouth and she looks ready to scream.

"Rylan," Avera says calmly. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Donatello, and his brother Michelangelo."

"Nice to meet you," Donatello says stepping forward to shake her hand.

Rylan turned to Avera. "I thought you were joking when you said you were dating a turtle," Rylan says. "Please tell me you have no more surprises hiding around the corner."

Avera laughed and pulled Rylan further into the apartment. "He has two other brothers," Avera said. "But they aren't here right now."

Rylan gasped when she realized her daughter was hugging Michelangelo. "Liliana come here," she says. "Come sit by Mommy."

"Mommy, Daddy's here," came the giggly response from Liliana.

Avera turned to Rylan with her hands on her hips. "Care to explain that one?" She asks.

"The last time she saw her father was during Halloween, he was with his friends. They were dressed up as Mario characters, he was one of the turtles," Rylan says pulling her daughter away from Michelangelo. "Lily he's not your Daddy."

"You said I was spending the weekend with Daddy," Liliana says. "See Daddy."

"See she likes them nothing to worry about," Avera says pulling Rylan up off the couch. "She's perfectly safe. Okay guys we'll see you later!"

Avera pushes Rylan out of the apartment following after her. Donatello turns back to see that Liliana had crawled onto Michelangelo's lap and was telling him about everything.

"I'm going to warm up the pizza," Donatello says. "What would you like to drink Liliana?"

"I have milk with dinner," she says. "Mommy says it's so I don't get hooked on sugary drinks."

Donatello nods and heads into the kitchen. As he prepares things he hears Michelangelo's laughter. Liliana is telling him about the crafts she does with the day care staff. Some glue was involved with a little boy and glitter. He wonders if his own child would be as outgoing as Liliana was. He wondered if the babe would look more human or turtle.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelangelo was hooked. The big blue eyes were full of joy when she looked at him. He didn't understand why she kept calling him Daddy, but he just went with it. Liliana sat in his lap and didn't stop chatting once she got started. He listened attentively and scolded her when she told him she'd been bad.

Donatello watched and looked like he was terrified of the little girl. He kept shooting nervous glances to the clock, counting down the time till Avera got back. He didn't have to worry though, Liliana was getting all the attention she could from Michelangelo.

"Hey Miss Lily," Michelangelo said picking her up. "It is time for us to go to bed."

"Daddy," Liliana said. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Michelangelo gave Donatello an uncertain look before turning back to Liliana. "Well Miss Lily," He said. "I may not be here when you first get up, but I will definitely be here to have breakfast with you."

Liliana frowned before burying her head into his shoulder and crying. Both of their eyes went wide with panic. Donatello grimaced before rushing over to help console the small child.

Rylan sipped her drink nervously. Avera had sworn her to secrecy about the two guys at her apartment. Tyla and Kenedy were running late. Kenedy's fitting was running late and Tyla was stuck in traffic. Avera returned to the booth they'd snagged after running to the bathroom.

"Serves you right," Rylan says smiling. "It's just a good thing you always know to carry some around."

"Bite me," Avera says sighing. "I had to originally planned to wear my cute little silver heels with this dress, then I broke the heel on one while trying to put them on."

Rylan raised a brow at her. "How exactly did it break?"

"It committed suicide," Avera said. "I wanted to wear it; it laughed and said 'Nope!' Then it sadly just snapped when I stood up."

"To being unlucky," Rylan said raising her glass to Avera.

"To being untrusting," Avera countered raising her own.

"To being two bitches I just can't stand," said another female voice.

They both turned to address the speaker. Catherine was standing there her long brown hair swept to the side. Her make-up was done heavily and had a faint glitter appeal. Her dress was a one shouldered, short and blue, covered in something that made it look metallic.

"Cactus!" Rylan said faking her cheerful voice. "Wow you look, well, shiny. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's Catherine," the brunette said bitterly. "Though I may look 'shiny', at least I don't look manly."

"Come on this isn't fair," Avera said. "I worked up an appetite today. Now you're making me nauseated. God what is it about you that makes me just want to throw up?"

"I know, I know," Rylan said. "Maybe it's the fact that she sleeps with all our old boyfriends and gives them herpes."

"No I actually think," Avera says. "That it's from the fact that she tried to get all four of us expelled from school, just because Kenedy won the Beauty Pageant our senior year."

"Maybe it's from her helping Valerie steal the charity money we raised," Rylan said.

"It's probably a number of things," Avera said. "She is such a revolting character, who obviously needs to get over high school drama."

Catherine clapped her hands. "Wow," she said. "It's amazing how involved you are in my life. I guess you should take out your cameras and snap some photos to put on my fan page."

"Cactus!" a squeal was heard from the other side of the restaurant. "Wow! You got plastic surgery again!"

Rylan and Avera grinned upon setting their eyes on Kenedy. Her hair was long and straight. Her big purple eyes could make anyone stare. Her butterscotch skin tone made the silver dress pop even more. The dress made her long model legs look even longer, especially since Kenedy never shied away from wearing heels.

They watched as some people started whispering when she strutted over to them. Catherine scowled and wrinkled her nose. Avera stood up to give her taller friend a hug. Rylan didn't bother, Avera was the shortest one of them and always had to stand up otherwise people would be bending over. Rylan scooted in and hugged her friend when she sat down.

"So where's Fly Tramp?" Kenedy asked. "Is she off poisoning some guy or contaminating the water in the bathroom?"

"Ugh what are you having a reunion?" Catherine asked walking away. "I'm getting out of her before the Queen shows up."

"Awe," Kenedy pouted. "But I just got here."

Rylan rolled her eyes. "There are going to be plenty more times to have at it with her," she said sipping her drink. "Have you heard from Tyla?"

"Yea," Kenedy said. "Said she'd be here in a few."

"So how was the final fitting going?" Avera asked. She kept staring at the door waiting for Tyla to come through it. Kenedy snorted and said to wait till Tyla came. It wasn't a long wait. Their friend walked in and grinned. Her long light golden brown hair was pulled into a messy side bun. Her golden dress captured her hourglass shape beautifully. Her fawn skin tone hinted at the Latina within her.

Avera's phone started vibrating as Tyla gave Rylan and Kenedy hugs. Rylan shot her a nervous glance. Avera had on a big triumphant grin that made Rylan raise a brow at her.

"You must be really happy to see me," Tyla said sitting down. She snatched the phone away from her friend. Then things went high school. Tyla held it out of Avera's reach, then Kenedy took the phone from Tyla while the tables were turned and Tyla held Avera back as Kenedy started reading the message.

"'I think I broke her. She won't stop crying since Michelangelo said he might not be there when she wakes up. Now she's sobbing incoherently and nothing is working. One minute she's saying something about a puppy, next it's about a television show and then something about wanting to have giant marshmallow eat some guy named Asshole.'"

"Wow," Tyla said. "Lily already started to drive him crazy and it's only eight thirty."

Kenedy smirked. "I'm more concerned about the language. Who's Asshole?"

"Adam," Rylan muttered hoping no one would hear it.

Kenedy laughed out loud. "Now that's funny," she said signaling a waiter over. "She wants a marshmallow to eat her own father."

Michelangelo and Donatello were staring at a sleeping Liliana, waiting in fear of her waking up and wondering where her mommy was or if she would start her soulful sobs. Donatello checked his shell cell and frowned at the message.

'Don't worry she gets like that sometimes. It's no big deal. Love you baby! X. O. X. O.'

Avera was laughing her ass off while Tyla was messaging Don and Kenedy was keeping Rylan from asking a million and one questions about what was wrong. Tyla kept the phone in her hand as she waited for a reply. Rylan wanted to know what was going on with her little girl.

"Now," Avera said grinning. "I will tell you that I have a deal going on with Ana. Your daughter is perfectly fine."

"How do you know that?" Rylan asked.

"Because I'm the one who told her to start crying when bed time was mentioned," Avera said. "Don needs to know that raising a child isn't a walk in the park and that he'll have to figure out how to comfort a crying child."

Kenedy smirked. "Liliana is being used as a form of birth control," she said sipping her drink. "What scheme did you come up with?"

Rylan sighed and sat back. "Avera is most likely winging it," she said in a knowing tone. "Thought out plans are usually done by Tyla."

Avera just grinned. "So Ken," she said. "You never told us how the final fitting went."

Kenedy shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She looked toward the window and sighed. "I have worked long and hard getting my name out there to modeling agencies, fashion magazines, runway shows. So I go in, ready and professional. Hair, make-up, all the works, all the measurements being done, everything had to be perfect for the client. Just when I thought it was over the camera man holds me back, says there seems to be some problems with the shots he took of me. I'm halfway undressed, ready to take my hair down, get all the make-up off. He waits till everyone else leaves before trying to put the moves on me. He didn't seem to understand no means no."

"What?! Are you okay?" Rylan gasped out.

"Did he…" Avera said eyes going wide with fear and tears slowly forming in the corner.

Tyla pulled out her cell and said, "I can make him disappear if you want."

"He didn't do anything. I didn't give him the chance to," Kenedy said. She put her purse on the table and looked to see that their waitress was busy with other patrons before flashing the contents.

"You have a gun!" Rylan whispered. "Are you nuts? Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

"Yea," Tyla said. "That's why I gave it to her."

"You gave her a gun?" Rylan asked dumb founded.

"Can I get you a refill on your drinks?" Their waitress asked placing their orders on the table.

"Yes please," Avera said smiling.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Rylan asked her.

"Um, sure," their waitress said.

"Would you ever give a friend a gun?" she proceeded. "Even though their dangerous and deadly."

"Oh yeah definitely," their waitress said. "In fact for my sister's birthday I got her a pink gun. You can personalize them in this day and age."

As their waitress walked off Rylan banger her head on the table. Kenedy patted her arm before stealing a shrimp from her appetizer. Rylan made a cry of protest and stole a cherry tomato from Kenedy's salad.

"So what about you, Avera?" Kenedy asked. "Pro gun or no gun?"

Avera gave her a dead pan look. "Seriously? Me with a gun? I have a hard enough time not dying when I go to check my mailbox," she said munching on her own shrimp salad.

"So what do you use?" Tyla asked.

"A stun gun," Avera said. "That way if it goes off on me, I don't get shot."

"You know I could do a whole magazine based off of all the accidents and unfortunate events in your life," Tyla said. "You've never been shot before."

"Bite me," Avera said.

Munch.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo woke to the sound of keys going in the door lock. He sprang up from the couch and hid in the shadows. When he heard the giggling he sighed and flopped back down onto the couch. Avera stumbled through the door and into the wall. He heard another giggle as Rylan stepped into the apartment to help Avera up.

"Shh," Avera said. "Don't wake up Donatello, Mikey. He can't know I'm drunk."

"No worries," Michelangelo said. "I'm sure he's completely clueless."

Avera grinned and was half dragged into the bedroom by Rylan. Donatello was lying up in bed reading a book as Rylan flop dropped Avera onto her stomach. Avera put her finger to her lips and said not to tell Donatello about this.

"She got drunk?" he asked.

Rylan shook her head and went over to the blow up mattress in the corner to check on her daughter. "No some guy slipped something into her drink and tried to take her home," Rylan said kissing Liliana's forehead. "She tried zapping him with her stun gun but it wouldn't go off, she forgot to charge it."

Michelangelo chuckled. "That's our girl."

Rylan thinned her lips. "I should wake Lily and take her home."

"Not happening," Donatello said. "Avera said that you have work too early in the morning and the father won't take her. Liliana is perfectly fine in our hands."

"You don't understand though," Rylan said. "I don't know you; therefore I can't leave my daughter here with you while Avera is incapacitated."

Michelangelo touched her shoulder. "Avera's trusts us every day. She has a lot of reasons not to," he said. "You trust her. Now trust her decisions. Or does it have to do with the facts that we're not human."

Liliana stirred. Her eyes opened up and she blinked into her mother's face. "Mommy, you and daddy aren't fighting again," Lily asked. "Are you?"

Rylan bit her lip and shook her head. "Lily he's not your fath…"

Michelangelo didn't know what made him cover her mouth from speaking. "Mommy and I aren't fighting. I'm just about to take Mommy home, so she'll be safe and sound. Now go back to sleep sweetheart."

Rylan's voice was muffled as Michelangelo wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out of the bedroom. He shoved her through the window and onto the fire escape. He ducked as Rylan swung her fist at his head.

"Oh stop with the foreplay darling," he said climbing out. She growled but all he did was throw her over his shoulder as he climbed up the fire escape to the roof. "Alright now where do you live?"

"Up your ass and around the corner," she said.

"Cute," he said setting her onto her feet. "I have all night. You don't. So how about we do this the easy way, because if we do this the hard way I'm going to give you a nice long kiss good night."

Rylan rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush. Michelangelo caught it though and smirked. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Now do you want a kiss from the scary mutant creature?" he asked bitterly.

Rylan closed her eyes for half a second. She took in a deep breath and summoned all of her inner flirt. When she opened her eyes they were sparkling with mischief and a small flirtatious smile was playing on her lips.

"You know," she said her voice purring as she walked up to him. Michelangelo's eyes narrowed in confusion. She gently placed her hand on his plastron and ignored the feeling of desire run through her. She continued to walk in a circle around him as her hand caressed over his skin. "You're not exactly scary."

"I'm not?" he asked grunting.

"No," she cooed. "You're more like an overgrown pet. There's nothing scary about you."

"I can be if you tick me off," he warned his voice getting low.

"Oh really now?" she asked with a small pout to her lips. "Why would you get angry at me?"

His eyes focused on her lips and she knew she was drawing him in. Rylan licked them with the tip of her tongue. As she neared his front she slowed down and stopped before him.

"I'm not hurting you," she said wrapping her other arm around his neck and drew him down to her. Rylan brushed her lips against his lightly. He tried to press his against hers. She moved her head slightly and grazed her teeth along his neck. "Not even slightly."

When Michelangelo moved to wrap his arms around her she stepped back and out of reach. Rylan gave him a wink and sat down on the ledge of the building. "Now you can take me home."

Michelangelo enjoyed the squirming body in his arms. Rylan's arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. Her eyes were closed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Each time his feet left the ground she tried to get even closer against him, and he didn't want to let go of her even more.

"Almost there," he whispered against her ear.

Rylan gave a little nod. Michelangelo tightened his arms around her. He knew she had to hear his heart beating wildly. When he reached her rooftop he reluctantly set her down. Rylan gripped his arms as she steadied herself on her heels.

"Next time," she said. "Drug me first."

"So I'm going to see you again," he said.

Rylan stepped away from him. "Your brother has my daughter in his care. You're going to be seeing me again."

"In that case I better be a gentleman," he said taking her arm and tucking it into his. "I'll walk you to your door."

Rylan rolled her eyes and led him down a few flights of stairs. She brought him to the only door. "This apartment is one in a series of apartment chains," she explained. "Each floor has only one door. What the purchaser does is their own choice. The one below mine created a few apartments."

"What did you do with yours?" he asked.

"I added some walls and created a single apartment. A part of it is undone," she said. "I haven't figured out what Liliana's thing is yet."

"Thing?" he asked as she opened her door. "Can I come in and see?"

Rylan paused for a moment before turning to look up at him. A sweet smile was on her lips. Michelangelo stared at her mouth. She nodded and closed the door behind him.

"When my parents found out that I was interested in photography at the age of eight, they set up a dark room in the attic. They paid for lessons on how to develop film and different lessons for taking pictures of different styles," Rylan said leading him to the unfinished part. She took out a separate key out and unlocked the door. "My grandparents did it for my father. When they died they left me money so I could do it for my child."

Rylan flicked on a light switch. The room was spacious with hardwood floors and unpainted walls. There were windows that peered down at the street below. It would allow in a lot of light during the day.

"Sounds like you were loved and well cared for," he said. "So what makes you so untrusting?"

Rylan gave a small half smile. "Life," she said. "I was used by both my parents in their nasty divorce when I was sixteen. I stayed with Kenedy a lot during that time."

"Kenedy?" he asked a little angrily. "That an old boyfriend?"

"No she's a good friend, like Avera and Tyla," Rylan said. "We all go way back to high school. I met Ken first then Ave and Ty came at the same time."

"So all of your untrusting nature came from your parents alone?" he asked taking her into his arms. He put her hand on his shoulder and took the other one in his as he started dancing around the room.

Rylan shook her head. "No," she said. "I've had boys cheat on me. I was engaged to a married man, Lily's father. I didn't know he was even married until his wife showed up on campus. Tyla was with me. I had just found out I was pregnant."

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"Tyla and I were at a campus café," Rylan said. "We were waiting for Avera and Kenedy to show up. She sat right in front of me and put my picture down on the table. 'Do you know who I am?' she asked me. I told her no. 'Do you know who Adam Peterson is?' I told her yes he's my fiancé. She started sobbing then. Tyla moved and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She handed Tyla a photo, unable to speak. I could tell by the look on Tyla's face it wasn't going to be good. She brought their wedding photo to show me."

"That rat bastard," he growled.

"Yeah. She told me her name was Jane. She was twenty six I was nineteen, he was twenty seven. I'd been with him since I was seventeen and had no idea that he was married. He would come upstate and spend the weekend with me and apparently tell his wife it was a business trip. Anyway, after I saw the photo I threw up. I don't know if it was shock or morning sickness. She told me how she wanted to start a family but he said he was infertile. I had to tell her about the pregnancy. She ran crying from the café."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I'm not a fool," she said. "I pawned the engagement ring and set up a savings account for the baby. Then I told him we were done. His wife divorced him and he was remarried to another girl he was seeing. He never wanted anything to do with the baby really; it's his mother who makes sure that Liliana knows she has another side to the family mostly. Once in a while he says he'll take her and sometimes he does. He is kind of pissy about it all still. He blames me for not denying knowing him which made him have to split his assets with his wife. Also he's mad because when his mother dies it's in her will that what would have all gone to him most will go to Liliana."

Michelangelo made her twirl before bringing her back against him. Rylan smiled up at him. "So what about you? What's your story?"

"I'm a mutant turtle skilled in ninjitsu. I have three brothers and a dead father figure who taught all of his own fighting skills. I live underneath the city in a lair with my brothers. We've been trying to find a new place to hide out in since our father has passed away, it smells really bad down there. Personally I'm tired of hiding away from the world, I just want to be able to take a walk in the sun. I hate being judged by the world as some mutant freak," he said. He finally realized how small she was in his arms. Rylan was about as tall as him but he was wider than her. He could circle her waist with both of his hands. "April was great when we first met her. We saved her from the Foot and became friends with her. She didn't judge us all that much, she was uneasy with us, but we're used to that. Now though she's downright mean spirited."

Rylan put her hand to his cheek. "That's not nice," she said. "Why has she become this way?"

Michelangelo had a hard time focusing with her hand on his cheek. "Avera has taken all of Donatello's attention. Even though April is with Cassie she still likes Don gushing all over her, but the exact second he met Avera he didn't even give April a glance. Then she tried moving on to Leo," he said. "Leo didn't even pay her any attention."

"So she's jealous," Rylan said running her hand from his cheek down to his neck. "Is there anything more to it?"

"I don't think so," he said. "She never came by unless she was mad at Cassie and wanted to make him jealous. She uses Don at times because he was so willing to do what ever wanted. Now she comes by to yell at us for one thing or another."

Rylan shook her head and yawned. "That isn't right," she said. "Thanks for the dance, it's late and I have an early day tomorrow. You're welcome to crash on the couch."

Rylan pulled away from him and moved towards the door. She waited till Michelangelo exited before turning off the lights and relocking the door. When she turned she found herself face to face with him. He moved in closer so that her back was against the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rylan swallowed as Michelangelo raised her head so he could look at her better. He had a half smile on his lips. He was quick in capturing her lips with his. Her eyes widened with shock as he kissed her gently. His hand pushed her even closer to him. Rylan brought her hands up to push him away but ended up wrapping them around his neck. She sighed against his lips and closed her eyes.

Michelangelo slowly lifted his lips off of hers and she pushed forward to find his again. Rylan heard the little chuckle as he pushed her against the door and lifted her body up. She freaked and wrapped her legs around his waist and she tightened her grip around his neck. She moved her mouth from his and bit his neck.

"You bit me!" he said.

Rylan bit her lip and pouted. "I'm sorry."

Michelangelo muted her apology by brushing his lips over hers again. Rylan sighed and let his mouth move freely over hers. It had been years since she'd been kissed like this, passionately and needy. He nipped her lip before running his tongue over it.

Rylan pulled her head back trying to think clearly. Michelangelo took this opportunity to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned as he ran his tongue down to her cleavage. He took the small thin straps of her black dress and pulled them down her arms. Her eyes snapped open wide.

Rylan cleared her throat. "We need to stop," she said. "I have to get to bed."

Michelangelo raised his head; his eyes were cloudy and unfocused. Rylan licked her lips and unwrapped herself from him. She could taste him on her lips. Spicy and hot. She gave him a small smile before heading down the hall and into the open living room. She got a blanket from the cupboard and put it on the couch.

"Help yourself to the kitchen, just don't wake me," she said. Rylan went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped out of her dress and prepared for bed.

Rylan wakes up to her alarm going off and a body nestled on top of hers. She blinks her eyes in the dark and tries to roll onto her back to see who it was. She feels the hard plastron and grumbles about needing to lock her bedroom door. With a grunt she started wiggling out from underneath him.

"Stay still," he grumbled and pulled her back under him. Rylan cried out in protest and tried to toss him off of her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled. "I need to get ready to go to work."

"It's Saturday," he mumbled. "Take the day off."

"FAT ASS," she said. "OFF ME NOW!"

Michelangelo grumbled but rolled over. He gave her a sleepy pouting look. "Don't you like to cuddle?"

"Not with a stranger," she said. "And not when 'cuddling' means that I'm almost squished to death or being almost smothered by a pillow."

"You're the one who slept on your stomach," he said.

Rylan gave him a dumbfounded look. "Yes," she said. "It's my fault I was expecting to sleep alone. Expecting to wake up alone. Expecting you to sleep on the couch."

Rylan slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She tore off her nightie and jumped into the shower. Halfway through her shower she heard the door open.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at him.

"I have to use the bathroom," he said.

"There's another bathroom off of the living room," she snapped. "Now out!"

Michelangelo held the smiling young girl in his arms as he quickly prepared the pancake batter. Liliana was clueless to him being different than anyone else. He wondered if Rylan should take lessons from her daughter. Then his mind went to how she was kissing him last night. A slight blush came to his cheeks mixing with the freckles.

"Daddy, where do you live?" Liliana asked him.

"In the sewer," he said. "With Uncle Donnie and Raph and Leo. I'm going to take you to meet them and we're going to have lunch together."

Avera sipped her coffee before clutching her head again. "Rylan is just going to love hearing about this."

"She'll grow to like sharing her daughter with me," he said. "Especially when she needs a babysitter, I'm always available on the weekends."

"Yes she will love having her daughter play down in the sewers," Avera said. "That will be up there with King Kong day care and the Boogeyman taking her trick or treating."

"You're coming with us," Michelangelo said. "So what's the big deal?"

"The concept of being in the sewers freaks me out," Avera said. "If I'm grossed out by how things are, imagine Rylan."

Michelangelo turned his head and blushed. He was imagining Rylan, sleeping under him. Her curves soft and comfy pressing up against him. He coughed and starting to pour the batter onto the hot griddle. Don came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck. He stopped behind Avera's chair and she leaned back for a kiss.

"Why are you letting Mikey cook?" he asked.

"I have a splitting headache and no clue as to what happened last night," she said. "I only remember having one drink."

"You were drugged sweetie," he said. "I left you hot water."

Avera smiled up at him and took her coffee with her when she went to go shower. Donatello poured himself some coffee and got Liliana some juice. She sipped it as Michelangelo put her in a booster chair.

"Your heart is going to be broken when Rylan takes her away," Donatello says.

"Rylan can try to take her away," Michelangelo said. "But I know where she lives and that she has a whole floor to herself."

Liliana clapped when Michelangelo put a plate of food down in front of her. Donatello put his mug to his lips not to drink but to cover the smile. He watched as Liliana take a bite and make a face of disgust.

"Icky," she said. "Daddy this tastes funny."

Michelangelo checked the recipe and scratched his head. He then saw the sugar and salt on the counter. He'd mixed them up again.

"I'll remake them," he said taking her plate away.

"Do you have this?" Donatello asked standing up referring to Liliana.

"Go enjoy yourself," Michelangelo said. "Think about your poor unfortunate brothers when you cum."

"You'll be the last thing I'm thinking about," Donatello promised leaving the room.

Rylan couldn't figure out why she had to be in a tree to get the shot of the newly married couple. But the couple wanted an aerial view of them and she didn't want to put her neck in the hands of another person by standing on a chair. Instead she climbed into a tree thankful she brought shorts and sneakers.

Rylan jumped to the ground and rubbed her butt trying to get feeling to go back into it. She looked back at the tree and got an idea. It took nearly half an hour to get the whole wedding party into the tree and situated right. Each click of the camera though and all the amazing shots she got were worth it all.

"My friend told me that there was no way I could get you to photograph the wedding," the mother of the bride said. "But I told her, you will photograph it if we pay you enough. Money is great motivator, that's why I think my daughter married him. He's rich and she's pretty. I told her though that if he asked for a pre-nup not to sign it, you'll want to get everything in the divorce."

"Actually I took this job because I wanted to update my occasion portfolio," Rylan said. She walked away from the chatty woman. "Alright the next group in the tree, family. Siblings on the branch above the bride and groom parents on the one above the siblings let's keep things rolling."

Rylan kept the formal photos interesting. She was paid to get some candid shots at the reception as well, but the ones that will go in her portfolio were the formals. The reception hall was like a pink explosion everywhere, but at least the bride was happy. The groom looked to be happy with whatever the bride chose. Rylan didn't really care if their marriage lasted longer than a week; she just wanted to make sure she was paid at the end of the day.

Out of all the photographs she's ever taken weddings were at the bottom of the list for favorites. Rylan couldn't bring herself to be happy for this couple especially, what the mother said was apparent through the lens of the camera. She could see the look of triumph hidden in the bride's eyes. The way the groom face held some lust for a bridesmaid. It wasn't her job to criticize or care, she was there to do a job and she would.

By the time Rylan got into her vehicle she had film and memory cards full of photos. She carefully put her equipment back into their proper cases. It would take her nearly three hours to drive back into the city. While Rylan drove her thoughts wandered all over the place. _How did Avera and Don have sex? Could Avera even get pregnant? What would the baby look like? Did Michelangelo want to have kids?_

Rylan shook her head at the last thought. She licked her lips thinking about last night's kiss. He was a good kisser. She wondered if he would be good in bed. The thought of no strings attached sex was appealing. She'd been considering it for a while now. Adam had been the only person she'd even gone that far with. Michelangelo wouldn't have anyone to brag to except his brothers. He had formed a sort of bond with Liliana, so at least her daughter wouldn't be threatened by his appearance in their home.

"Wendy's!" she exclaimed spotting the fast food joint. Unsure of what she wanted she ordered a bunch of different items off the menu. On the road again she was glad she hadn't eaten anything all day, Rylan could pig out without worrying about becoming fat.

Rylan yawned and felt relief when she saw the city lights. Even if she had to drive to the other side of Manhattan she was glad to be so close to home. The security guard let her into the garage easily and she was glad to have secure parking. Either way though she grabbed her gear up and headed towards the elevator. The apartment was a welcome sight.

Rylan dumped her gear off in her at home office. With a yawn she started stripping out of her clothes leaving a trail to her bedroom. She didn't bother with removing her make-up she just climbed under a blanket and fell asleep.

Michelangelo crawled into the apartment through a window. He stretched and scratched his neck. With a yawn he went into her bedroom. Rylan was sleeping on her stomach her face partly submerged into the pillow. Another yawn escaped from him and he pulled the blanket from her and stopped.

Michelangelo blushed. He wasn't expecting her to be naked. He thought she'd be in her lace nightie again. He cocked his head at the birthmark on her shoulder blade. He lifted a hand and traced the shape of what looked to be a heart only with a split in the middle of it. Gently he leaned down and kissed it.

Rylan stirred a little but didn't wake up. Michelangelo laid down on top of her and pulled the blanket over him. She wiggled a bit to get comfy and then sighed in her sleep. He wrapped his arms under the pillow and nested her head before burying his face in her thick blonde reddish hair.

Michelangelo didn't sleep right away. He just smiled and felt her body expand and shrink with her breathing. He liked how comfortable she felt and how she didn't seem disturbed by his presence in her bed. He wondered if she even knew how cuddly she looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Rylan woke up needing to pee. She felt like a heavy object was laying on top of her, trying to keep her from escaping her own bed. She managed to get her arms underneath her. She felt him snuggle in deeper. _I'm going to fucking kill him._

As soon as Rylan realized it was Michelangelo sleeping on her she got mad. She figured it was bad enough last night he joined her, but tonight he didn't even ask if he could be in her apartment.

"FAT ASS!" she roared from underneath him. "WAKE UP!"

Michelangelo grumbled and rubbed his face into her neck. Rylan started kicking and thrashing around. When his arm was in reach she chomped down onto it. Michelangelo gave a growl and tried pulling his arm away. Fueled with part anger part desire she kept her teeth dug into him.

"Let go of my arm," he said with a low voice.

Rylan bit down harder and gave a shake of her head. Michelangelo growled again. He yanked his arm away causing her teeth to leave a trail along his arm. With him reeled back she quickly slithered off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. When she re-emerged in her nightie he was sitting up in bed his blue eyes darkened and watching her every move.

Rylan put her hands on her hips and cocked a brow at him. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"I wanted to make sure you were home safe and sound then I was too tired to go back to my own home," he said. "For caring I got bit."

"No you got bit for not getting off of me," she said. "I nearly pissed the bed thanks to you."

"You could have asked nicely," he grumbled.

"Oh bite me," she snapped storming out into the living room.

Michelangelo was quick on his feet. He had her pinned between him and the wall in seconds of her stepping into the living room. "If you insist," he said.

Rylan shivered as his mouth moved along her shoulder. Michelangelo didn't bite hard and it didn't hurt, but she knew if she moved he would bite harder. He gently started sucking and licking the flesh in his mouth. She bit her lip but couldn't stop herself from letting a little moan escape.

"I desire you," he whispered in her ear letting go of her shoulder. Michelangelo pressed a hand against her soft breast. He rubbed a finger over the lacy fabric causing her to squirm a little. "Do you desire me?"

Rylan swallowed and shook her head trying to keep from blushing. Michelangelo tilted her face up to look into her eyes. Blue stared into blue for a moment.

"Bullshit," he finally said before crushing her lips under his. "Complete bullshit."

Rylan tried to fight off the desire that poured through her the moment his lips touched hers. Then she thought about the meaningless sex that Kenedy and Tyla have had in the past and gave in to it. Later she'd call her friends to ask for advice on how to proceed afterwards but for now she just went on pure instinct. Rylan moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Michelangelo pulled her up into his arms. Rylan wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes. He brought her back into her bedroom and collapsed on top of her in the bed. She cautiously opened her mouth t0 him. Michelangelo gently probed and Rylan responded by pushing him onto his back. She straddled his waist and pulled her nightie over her head.

"Are you sure?" Michelangelo asked grabbing onto her hips. Rylan leaned forward and kissed him. She was forceful and consuming. His hands wandered up her body and cupped her breasts. "Rylan?"

"I just," she began slowly. A moan escaped from her as he pinched a nipple gently and tugged. "I want, I have another one as well can you…oh."

Michelangelo dragged his body up to rest against the headboard. He leaned forward and suckled at her breasts. Rylan moaned clutched at his head. He lifted her up and gently lowered her down onto him.

"You feel so good," she said sighing and closing her eyes. "Have you had sex before?"

Michelangelo kept his hands on her waist as he slowly moved her up and down on him. "No," he said. "You have no idea how this feels."

Rylan smiled softly at him her eyes going soft and sweet. She gently kissed his lips remembering how her first time had hurt like hell. Michelangelo would be lucky, he was a boy and didn't have a hymen to break. She blushed thinking how he would be the second guy she'd ever slept with.

"I have some idea," she said against his lips. "I'll try to make this special for you."

Michelangelo pulled her down all the way on him and held her there. Rylan wiggled a little. "Rylan it's the best it could ever be," he said. "I have a beautiful woman naked on top of me."

"It's fine," she said blushing. "I know I'm average looking. It's all good I came to term with it years ago."

Rylan tried to move again but he kept her still. Michelangelo kept his eyes focused on hers. She licks her lips and leans forward to kiss him. Rylan gives a yelp of surprise as he rolls on top of her and is pulled down the bed so their heads don't hit the headboard.

Michelangelo grinned down at her as he started wiggling inside her making Rylan arch her back. He started kissing her neck making her moan. "Trust me," he said between kisses. "You're beautiful, and delicious, and sexy. You're above average, my sweet."

Rylan felt her face go red. Michelangelo gently started thrusting causing her to moan and wrap her legs around him. He lifted up and pressed a finger against her nub. She bucked against him as she felt herself build up. The last thing she remembers is the pure bliss and peace she feels after the explosion of pleasure he gave her.

Michelangelo woke to her stirring lightly under him. He yawned and snuggled against her deeper. Instead of fighting Rylan just wiggled herself until she was comfortable underneath him. He fell asleep with her sleeping on his arm. His face was buried in her hair with her curves pressing up against him.

When Michelangelo wakes again it's to Rylan. She's rubbing her body against his provocatively. She pushes back against him and moans when he slides into her. She slowly starts moving back and forth. Michelangelo let out a low growl and thrust all the way into her and keeps her like that.

"I like how you say good morning," he said. "Too bad you don't do this every day."

"Oh bite me," she said. Michelangelo smirks and gently nips her shoulder. He slowly moves to the rhythm she set for them. "I need to be more careful with what I say around you."

"Isn't that the truth," he said. "What are we now?"

Rylan moistened her lips. "What do you mean?"

Michelangelo kisses her neck. "What does this make us?" he asks. "Are we going out or are we just as we were before?"

"I just met you," she said. "I don't want anything serious."

Michelangelo pushes fully into her causing her to moan. "Do you want this?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"But you don't know about a relationship," he said. "So you're just using me."

"No," Rylan said defending herself. "I have a child to think about."

"Well," Michelangelo said. He got up from the bed making Rylan spin around and stared at him. He opened up the window that went to the fire escape. "Think about this."

Before Rylan could react or before Michelangelo could second guess his decision he left. He couldn't say for sure why he left; a part of him was fine with having Rylan as only a lover, but another part wanted what Donatello had with Avera. In the end he just wanted a trusting lover.


End file.
